iLove Rainy Days
by Lyric Medlie
Summary: The iCarly gang embrace the Seattle rainy weather. Or, a day in the life of Sam, Freddie, Carly, Gibby and Spencer. Pretty much just Seddie fluff.


Seattle weather never really was very reliable. Most of the time, the clouds emptied buckets of rain, covering the ground in water. Every once in a while, the people of Seattle were graced with sunshine. Though, even if there was sunshine, it usually wasn't very warm. They had good weather—sometimes—but mostly gross, overcast skies.

One rainy day, the iCarly gang—also known as Carly, Sam, Freddie and Gibby—were meeting up at the Groovy Smoothie to enjoy smoothies on this fine overcast day. Afterwards they would attempt to go mini golfing, though the weather didn't look like it would cooperate.

"I kind of hope that it doesn't stop raining." Carly told her best friend as they walked, umbrella over their heads, down to their destination.

"Why?" Sam asked curiously. "You don't like mini golfing?"

"Well, it's just that I'm really tired, and I have to finish a school project, and Spencer rented this really awesome looking movie, and I was thinking that if it kept raining, we could all go back to my place and have a movie night." Carly explained in a sort of ramble, that made Sam roll her eyes.

"What movie?" Sam inquired.

"I don't really remember, it just looked really good." Carly answered. "Spencer was really hyped up about it." Sam laughed.

"Yeah, cause that means a whole lot. This is the man who thought the shampow was the greatest invention."

"Touché." Carly murmured. "I just really think this one might be good."

"Well, knowing good 'ole Seattle, you're gonna get your way." Sam told her friend. "We should really look into finding an indoor mini golfing place."

"Somebody really wants to mini golf." Carly laughed.

"Well Fredalupe keeps on saying that he can beat me, and I'm getting really irritated!" Sam exclaimed. "He can't beat me! Who does he think he is?" Carly laughed.

"Seriously," Cary giggled. "What an idiot."

"I know, right!"

The two best friends finished their short walk, pushing open the door of the smoothie place. Carly put their umbrella down and shook it out, before placing it resting against the wall. When she looked up, she spotted Sam walking over to where Gibby and Freddie were seated.

"Finally!" Gibby exclaimed. "Freddie said we couldn't order our smoothies until you two got here." Gibby grumbled.

"Awh, sweet." Carly smiled. "Well we're here so let's get this show on the road." The four friends walked up to the counter, Sam and Freddie tarrying behind.

"Hey," Freddie kissed the side of his girlfriend's head, whilst wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"Hey." Sam smiled at her boyfriend. She leaned her head back, and she shook her curls, trying to brush the static out of them. "Stupid hair." Sam mumbled.

"What was that?" Freddie asked her.

"Just my stupid hair," Sam answered. "The umbrella or something must have made my hair all frizzy."

"I don't think it looks frizzy," Freddie assured her, before pulling her up to the counter; Carly and Gibby had already ordered, and were waiting for the couple to take their turn.

"Blueberry Bang," Freddie told T-Bo simply, while Sam murmured,

"Strawberry Splat."

"I've got this," Freddie told Carly as she reached into her purse. He grabbed his wallet from his back pocket, giving T-Bo the appropriate amount.

"Thanks," T-Bo smiled. "Anybody want any bagels, or pickles or anything?" T-Bo offered, and Freddie shook his head.

"We're good, T-Bo." And with that, Freddie led the group of friends back to the table that he and Gibby had been seated at earlier.

"So who thinks the weather will clear up enough for mini golfing?" Carly asked, causing Sam to smirk.

"Not at this rate." Freddie answered. "It was coming down pretty hard when I got here."

"It's still coming down." Carly said. "I was thinking that if it didn't clear up we could all go back to my apartment and watch this movie that Spencer rented."

"That sounds fun." Gibby said. "What movie?"

"She doesn't know what it's called." Sam gave Carly a smile as she answered, causing Carly to blush a bit.

"Already had this conversation?" Freddie chuckled with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah," Carly murmured.

"Carly, Sam, Freddie, Gibby!" They heard T-Bo call to them, gesturing at the four smoothies sat at the counter. "Smoothies!" The four friends got up yet again to retrieve their smoothies. Once they had them, and were seated, conversation dulled as they all drank their smoothies in peace. They were all pleased with their flavor choices, though Gibby did try to steal a drink from each of them—as always. It was one thing that Gibby always did. He'd ask _'drink for a drink?'_ and offer them his straw for a sip of theirs. Of course, the trio refused each time, Sam usually having an insult out, too.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked when they had declined his offer.

"I just wanted to try yours." Gibby tried to defend himself.

"Fine, give me your cup." Gibby's face lit up at Sam's words, but once she had the smoothie cup in her grasp, she took the lid off and dumped the contents on top of its owner.

"Sam!" Carly and Freddie exclaimed in shock, while Gibby started to whimper, a shocked look on his face.

"Sam?" Gibby exclaimed a moment later in bewilderment and a bit of anger. "What was that for?"

"I felt like doing it." Sam snapped at him. "Get over it."

"Ugh!" Gibby got up, and walked off to the bathroom.

"Maybe you should…" Carly motioned Freddie towards the path that Gibby had just taken, trying to say that he should probably go see if Gibby needed any help.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Freddie fixed his girlfriend with a glare, before getting up and going after Gibby.

"Oh Sam," Carly breathed out. "You can't be nice for one second?"

"Gibby always asks us if we want any of his stupid smoothie or whatever. We always say no. Why would today be any different?" Sam explained to Carly what she thought of as perfect logic.

"Well now he's covered in smoothie." Carly rolled her eyes at her best friend. "I'd say go and apologize, but seeing as you can't really go after him…" Carly's voice trailed off.

"When he comes out I'll apologize." Sam grumbled. "Happy?"

"I guess." Carly rolled her eyes. "Just finish your smoothie. When they come back out, we can just go back to my apartment. Maybe Freddie can lend some clothes to Gibby."

Within no time, Sam had finished her smoothie and Freddie and Gibby had come back from the men's room. As they did, both Freddie and Carly gave Sam a look.

"I'm sorry, Gibby." Sam grumbled.

"Should we go home now?" Carly offered, and Freddie nodded.

"I told Gibby he could borrow some pajamas, seeing as we're having a movie night." Freddie explained.

"Yeah, cause Gibby wants to wear Galaxy Wars pajamas." Sam grumbled sarcastically, and Freddie gave her a look. He went to say something, before deciding otherwise; his mouth imitating a fish.

"Yeah, that's real attractive." Sam murmured again, and Freddie just shook his head.

"Let's go."

The friends cleaned up their trash, donned their umbrella's and prepared themselves to go back out into the rain. Freddie offered Sam his hand, gesturing for her to come share his umbrella. At first, Freddie thought she'd decline him, but after a moment she walked over to him.

"I'm not mad you," Freddie murmured into Sam's ear as they exited the Groovy Smoothie.

"Good." Sam muttered back. "He deserved it."

"Of course," Freddie could only chuckle at his girlfriend's antics.

They waited at the cross walk, waiting for traffic to light up enough for the light to turn green, allowing them to cross. As they stood there, Freddie looked over at his girlfriend, and for the first time that day took in her attire. She was wearing jeans, her hair slightly flatter than usual, and she had a large oversized jacket on.

"Sam," Freddie furrowed his eyebrows. "Where did you get that jacket?"

"What jacket?" Sam asked in annoyance, barely looking up from the firm red hand that lit up in front of them.

"That jacket! The one you're wearing!" Freddie tugged at one of the sleeves.

"Oh, this," Sam smirked. "You like this?"

"Uh, yeah! It's mine!"

"I know." Sam smiled saucily, before looking back to where a now white walking sign flashed. "Come on!"

"But-" Freddie was cut off as they darted across the street. Freddie held the umbrella tightly over their heads, but as they ran, Sam grasped the end of the umbrella handle too.

When they got to the other side of the long street, Sam jumped right into a large puddle, effectively splashing both herself, and her boyfriend.

"Sam!" Freddie exclaimed, but she knew he wasn't too annoyed with her.

"Come on, Fredweird! Puddle jumping's the best!" Sam encouraged him.

"But I like these shoes!"

"Oh come on!" Sam elbowed Freddie. "Just one puddle. Maybe I'll even reward you." She said with a smirk, causing a small smile to grace Freddie's lips.

"A reward?" Freddie asked with a sly smile on his lips. "Like?"

"I'm fairly certain you'll enjoy it." Sam winked. "Now jump in this huge one with me!" Together, the couple jumped right into the large puddle of rain water that Sam had pointed at. They drenched their shoes, and felt water sink into their socks, and onto their feet. The ends of their pants too suffered from the water attack.

"See!" Sam chuckled. "It's not too horrible!"

"So I was told I got a reward?" Freddie smirked at his girlfriend, who only rolled her eyes.

"Well…" Sam had a sparkle in her eye as she leaned forward and kissed him roughly on the lips, drawing it out for a while, before pulling away with a smirk on her face. "Was that good?"

"Mhmm," Freddie murmured, smiling happily at Sam.

"Freddie! Sam!" Carly called, opening the front door of Bushwell Plaza again. "Coming?" She asked with a wink.

"Yeah!" Freddie called back to her, causing her to swing the doors shut again, both because of the rain water dripping in, and to give Sam and Freddie a moment.

"We better go." Sam murmured, and Freddie nodded.

"Don't want to catch a cold out here." Freddie said as he opened the door for the both of them.

"You are way too much her son." Sam told him with a punch in the shoulder.

"It's true!" Freddie defended himself, whilst rubbing his assaulted shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, let's go make sure Spencer makes his special popcorn!" Sam said eagerly as she raced towards the elevator. He could only smile. His girlfriend was pretty amazing.

When they got to the Shay's apartment door, Sam pushed the door open easily, Freddie following her inside.

"Spencer! Popcorn!" Sam exclaimed as she ran into the kitchen, where Spencer stood with a glass of iced tea.

"No!" Spencer shook his head obnoxiously. "You always eat it all before I get any!"

"That's because it's so good!" Sam exclaimed. "Come on, Spence, don't ruin our movie night!"

"You have to promise to share with me, though." Spencer fixed his almost little sister with a look, causing her to groan.

"Fine. I'll share with you." Sam told him.

"Yay!" Spencer then went right into making his special popcorn. It wasn't anything too amazing. Just popcorn drizzled with a caramel sauce.

"What other movie snacks are we having?" Sam asked Carly when she came down the stairs, now dressed in her pajamas.

"Well I was thinking that we could order a pizza, which I already did, and I have gummy bears and gummy worms, and Spencer's making popcorn." Carly explained.

"I know, and he wasn't going to until I made him." Sam smirked. "Hey, where's Gibby and Fredwiener?" Sam asked.

"Didn't you hear Freddie announce they were going to change?" Spencer asked Sam with a chuckle, and she just shook her head.

"Can I borrow some PJ's, Carls?" Sam asked and Carly smiled.

"Already laid them out on my bed."

"Sweet!" And she was off.

Three hours later, the movie credits rolled, though the five people who had been watching said movie were fast asleep around the TV. Spencer cuddled up on the easy chair, Gibby on another chair, while Sam, Freddie and Carly all lay on the couch. Freddie was in the middle, and Sam had her head resting against his shoulder, while her legs dangled off of the couch, and were currently resting on the small table. Carly, on Freddie's other side, was cuddled up in a sort of ball, a blanket covering her.

As none of them made any signs of stirring, it seemed that they would all be spending the night in the Shay's living room, though neither Carly nor Spencer minded. It wasn't too odd for them to fall asleep to a movie. It seemed that the 'great movie' Carly and Spencer had been talking about wasn't too great.

Sometime deep into the night, Freddie slightly stirred from his sleep. Being the light sleeper he was, it wasn't too surprising for him to make a late night appearance. Though, as he blinked a few times, and realized he was in a very uncomfortable seated position, he felt disoriented. Only after a moment did he realize where he was. He couldn't quite remember how he had ended up in the Shay's living room, before the memories of last night flooded into his mind, and he felt something on his shoulder. Looking down he saw a mess of blonde curls. He couldn't help but smile at the position of his girlfriend; her head rested on him gently. He turned to his other side to see his best friend's head nudging his arm slightly as her head fell from its position on the back of the couch.

Freddie then looked back over at Sam, and he smiled again. She was so peaceful in sleep. She couldn't yell, or attack, or spit out mean words. Though he had fallen in love with her for all of these reasons, he kind of liked seeing her so quiet. It was a change of pace, most definitely.

Leaning down, Freddie lightly kissed the top of his girlfriend's head; before he leaned his head back again, closing his eyes. Sleep prickled at his eyes, and he was soon right back to sleep—dreams of his beautiful girlfriend littering his mind.

A/N- this idea came to me when I saw a picture of Sam wearing a jacket almost identical to the one Freddie wears in iLost My Mind. Thank you to everyone who read, and to all who review! You guys are amazing. Much love, Lyric


End file.
